


Sans confrontation, est-ce bien un garçon ?

by AndersAndrew



Series: Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Androgyny, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Gay Male Character, Gay who hates women, Love/Hate, Misogyny, Other, Vulgar langage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twitter est un personnage mystérieux dont Facebook aimerait bien connaître le sexe, parce que FB a horreur des femmes, mais il sent une atmosphère étrange entre eux deux...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans confrontation, est-ce bien un garçon ?

Les doigts de Twitter étaient fins comme ceux d'une fille.  
L'ennui qu'éprouvait Facebook pour le rassemblement de vieux pédants qu'était cette soirée se teinta de gêne lorsque Twitter lui mis la main aux fesses.  
A vrai dire, Twitter était d'une grande beauté. Son teint frais, ses joues roses, son énergie, son regard ardent, ses mots brefs et spontanés respiraient la jeunesse. C'était un oisillon tombé trop tôt du nid ; ça donnait envie de lui offrir réconfort, amour et protection. Si Twitter avait été de ceux qui se soumettent, Facebook aurait été ravi de prendre le poussin égaré sous sa grande aile. Peut-être même dans son lit. Mais d'une part, Twitter se contentait de sourire à Facebook sans lui exprimer plus de sympathie ; Facebook avait horreur de ceux qui ne lui léchait pas les pieds. Oui, il était un peu mégalo, et alors ? Ça le frustrait, ça le frustrait terriblement, ce laconisme chez Twitter. Il y voyait de l'arrogance, du mépris, et cela lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs du lycée.  
Et d'autre part, Facebook était résolument gay. Autant par attirance naturelle que par volonté de ne pas faire comme tout le monde. Et Twitter était de genre indéterminé.  
C'était une personne fine, voilà qui définissait bien le personnage. Tout en Twitter était finesse : autant dans sa silhouette gracieuse, son visage mince, que dans ses réparties à la fois impertinentes et terriblement bien tournées. Il ou elle faisait la joie des réseaux sociaux présents, qui tout en le considérant – à juste titre – pour un concurrent, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'apprécier, et de vouloir créer des alliances.  
Facebook avait longuement détaillé Twitter, du coin de l'oeil, de face, de profil, de dos, à plusieurs mètres, à quelques centimètres, bref, sous beaucoup de coutures, mais il n'était toujours pas parvenu à déterminer avec certitude son sexe. Son corps androgyne était vêtu de vêtements neutres aux couleurs blanc et bleu-turquoise.  
Du coup, cette main sur ses fesses le surprenait beaucoup, et le gênait. Si Twitter était une femme, elle était bien couillue. Cependant, il s'était promis de ne jamais coucher avec une femme. Il interdisait même les reproductions d'images de femmes nues chez lui, même les tableaux. De l'art ? N'importe quoi. Les femmes sont une abominations !  
Il jeta un regard prudent vers Twitter. L'autre esquissa son si mystérieux sourire.  
\- FB, je vais bien te baiser, susurra-t-il, alors tiens-toi prêt. Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, même cette adorable pute de Tumblr ne voudra plus de toi.  
Les dernières hésitations de Facebook fondirent comme neige au soleil. Il devînt d'un joli rouge pivoine, et suivi des yeux Twitter qui s'éloignait en riant.  
C'était bel et bien la guerre !

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers "Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus" est mon invention, bien que se basant sur des noms de sociétés déjà existantes.  
> Je ne touche pas d'argent pour faire la promotion de ces sociétés XD  
> Et cet univers étant ma "création", j'aimerais être prévenue si des fanworks sont faits dessus ^^  
> Merci, et bonne lecture.


End file.
